Archer (job)
Archer in Final Fantasy XIV.]] The Archer is a recurring job in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They wield bows in battle and uses status ailments to attack. Archers overlap slightly with Rangers, as both specialize in bow weapons and share two trademark abilities, Barrage and Aim. The main difference is that Archers are exclusive to Ivalice, with the exception of Final Fantasy XIV, and specialize in status and elemental attacks while Rangers focus on being strong ranged physical attackers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII In the ''Zodiac versions, the Archer License Board is represented by the Sagittarius zodiac sign. They use primarily light armor and bows, and can cast some White Magick. The Archer also has the largest number of Technicks of any job class. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Archer class is exclusive to enemy viera, which focus on debuffing and weakening enemies. Final Fantasy XIV The Archer is a Discipline of War. It can be upgraded into the Bard job. Final Fantasy Tactics Archers have the Aim ability, which lets them take time to charge up a stronger attack than normal. The amount of time it takes to charge, and the strength of the attack, both increase as the job levels up. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Archer class can use several special attacks to inflict status ailments on enemies. The job is available for human and viera, and job growth changes depending on which species the user is: humans may develop their skills to become Hunters, while viera become Snipers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Archer is a job class for humes and viera, and has several status attacks. Humes may become Hunters and viera may become Snipers by training with the Archer job. Final Fantasy Tactics S Crystal Defenders Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm Final Fantasy Artniks The Archer appears as a character card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers-Force Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Archer appears with Wind-elemental cards. Archer XIV TCG.png|Trading card of a Miqo'te as an Archer. ArcherFemale TCG.png|Trading card of a female Archer. ArcherMale3 TCG.png|Trading card of a male Archer. Archer TCG.png|Trading card of a viera as an Archer. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons The Archer appears as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Archer.png|Archer. PAD Archer2.png|Archer's evolution. PAD Archer3.png|Archer's ultimate evolution. ''Knights of the Crystals The Archer appears on a normal card. KotC Archer Male.png|Archer (male). KotC Archer Female.png|Archer (female). Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master As a crossover collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, the Resident Evil smartphone card battle RPG Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master boasts character Piers Nivans as an Archer. This is likely in correlation with how Piers was a skilled sniper, and in consideration of Resident Evil's European mysticism and heritage setting themes, evokes an old English saying regarding training archers: "If you want to train a longbowman, start with his grandfather"; as Pier's family heritage has a continued military tradition started from his great grandfather. Gallery EarlyFFIX-Job design image 2.jpg|Early Final Fantasy IX concept art shows an Archer among other discarded job ideas. Ff14-class-archer.jpg|Archer in the original Final Fantasy XIV. Viera Archer RW.png|Viera Archer in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Archer.jpg |Archers from Final Fantasy Tactics. Viera.jpg|A viera as an Archer in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. TA2-HumeArcher.jpg|A hume as an Archer in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS Hume Archer Sprite.png|Hume Archer sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Hume Archer SR Icon.png|Hume Archer icon in Final fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Hume Archer Portrait.png|Hume Archer portrait in in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Viera Archer Sprite.png|Viera Archer sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Viera Archer SR Portrait.png|Viera Archer portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Viera Archer SR Icon.png|Viera Archer icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFT Archer L Artniks.png|A Rank N male Archer card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FFT Archer R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFTA Archer R L Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Archer FFT.png|Enemy sprite in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFEF Archer.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers-Force. FFBE Archer Sprite.png|Enemy sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. es:Arquero Category:Recurring jobs